¿Amor al Futbol?
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Dinamarca amaba el futbol, tanto como amaba la cerveza, las tardes templadas y las risas de montones de niños… ¿lo amaria tambien a el? Levemente Crack, muy corto como para ser bien resumido...¡Critiquenlo como gusten!


Hola gente... vuelvo a la vida despues de una extenuante y agetriada semana de trabajo... igual eso no me quita la sonria del rostro XD

Aqui les dejo esto ligerisimamente Crack...

Esta historia me pertenece los personajes en ella NO  
>Mathias- Dinamarca<br>Vince-Holanda

* * *

><p>Dinamarca amaba el futbol, tanto como amaba la cerveza, las tardes templadas y las risas de montones de niños… lo amaba cuando jugaba con los niños de su nación, cuando acompañaba a la selección nacional a los partidos importantes, cuando se vestía del uniforme deportivo y coreaba al grito de millones que era el rey… lo amaba cuando lo practicaba con Holanda, cuando Norge lo acompañaba en las tardes de partidos, cuando le ganaba a Suecia, cuando Alemania tomaba cervezas con él tras un arduo partido… cuando GANABA, lo amaba más cuando ganaba.<p>

Pero sobre todo lo que más amaba era el orgullo de su pueblo… al corear, cantar o simplemente estar ahí cuando el partido comenzaba.

Amaba el Futbol, y no era el único… no conocía nación que no disfrutara de un buen partido de Futbol… y si la había el prefería no saberlo. Por esas simples razones estaba ahora ahí. Recostado en una cancha cansado, sudoroso, y feliz, a su lado y en las mismas condiciones se hallaba el Holandés… ese que hace mucho comenzó a ser su AMIGO…

– Fue un buen partido– decía jadeante el danés. Sintió de pronto un peso arrastrarse hasta su pecho, el holandés lo usaba de almohada

– Si– respondió con esa simpleza y seriedad característica de él.

– Quédate esta noche– dijo el Holandés, el danés miro el cielo… Amaba el Futbol, casi tanto como amaba ser Dinamarca, casi tanto como Amaba ser el Rey del norte, y que tras quedarse "solo", nunca lo estuvo realmente.

– Los ministros me esperan en casa– dijo sin su característica sonrisa

– Solo por hoy– pidió el Holandés, con ese tono gélido y que parecería equitativo al de un muerto, cualquiera creería que esta conversación era completamente lineal, que era solo una simple mención de la nación menor hacia su Mayor danés.

– Vince– el danés dirigió su mano a los platinados cabellos del menor, esos que se hallaban húmedos por el calor, el sudor y el agua que había caído sobre ellos para refrescar al joven holandés.

– Mathias– inquirió el menor, moviéndose un poco, llegando hasta los labios del danés, que le respondió el acto con una simple caricia de sus labios, el holandés se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho del danés, oyendo el acompasado ritmo del corazón de este.

Dinamarca amaba el Futbol casi tanto como amaba jugarlo con su Amigo Holandés, Dinamarca amaba aquel deporte mundial… ese que decían era el mejor pretexto jamás inventado…

Pero odiaba no poder corresponderle al Holandés…Odiaba saber que si no fuera por el Futbol… No se atrevería a afrontarlo… No desde que tras el partido del mundial del 2010 y con el pretexto de "festejar" la victoria del holandés (en su partido) se había atrevido a ganar un juego diferente, creyendo sería una buena forma de no sentirse derrotado. Ebrios y con sentimientos encontrados se despertaron juntos completamente desnudos y marcados por el otro… para el danés, todo podía quedar en un error del alcohol, pero no para el holandés, que lo miro con los ojos inundados de sentimientos verdaderos. Lo miro enamorado… como nunca Nadie entes lo había mirado. Desde entonces y sin tocar el tema, se encontraban en partidos donde el objetivo no era ganar, si no terminar exhaustos y sin ánimos de nada. O en reuniones donde tras perder la razón con el alcohol, afirmaba su enferma obsesión por sentirse dueño de su amigos Holandés. No podía corresponderle, no podía amarlo como amaba el Futbol, pero si… podía amar el Futbol con su amigo Holandés… tal vez un día podría amar solamente al joven de cabellos platinados, mente liberal, y que se declaraba enamorado de él.

Tal vez algún día… podría amar al holandés, tanto como amaba el Futbol.

* * *

><p>Nyaaa<p>

Les debo muchas actualizaciones pero Ya estoy trabajando y eso absorve muchisimo TIEMPO Y_Y

Aun asi... aqui les traigo esto.

Medio Crack, pero se me ocurrio, y no podia dejarlo pasar.

Diganme que opinan Pleasa


End file.
